Nada de esto es real
by Kuronuma.M
Summary: un.. Drabble... ¿Te ha pasado que a veces los sueños son como una señal de algo que está por pasar o que tu propia conciencia te indica que algo hiciste mal? Eso le pasó a Sasuke


-Aun recuerdo su mirada, su intimidante incinuación hacia mi cuando nos tocaba estar a solas, su hermoso y sueve cabello rosado, su delicioso aroma ue me incitaba a estar siempre a su lado aunque para mi fuese ridículo el solo pensarlo... y esque el recordar esos tiempos me arrepiento de la decisión que tome... Su frente, que es algo grande a según ella, para mi no lo es. Con el tiempo descubri que sus defectos la hacian aun más atractiva, aunque no tiene un cuerpazo no importa... toda ella me gusta. Sus defectos la hacen mas hermosa y unica, no cabe duda pero... fuí un idiota. Fui un idiota al tratarla de esa manera... al decirle que era un estorbo, no se merecía nada de lo que le dije. Tal vez ella y ase haya desilucionado de mi y haya encontrado el amor que ella en verdad se merece... Tal vez haya encontrado al hombre con el que piense hacer su vida... ese hombre al que le ha entregado su cuanpo con tanto amor, ese hombre que ahora quisiera ser el, y no la culpo... la manera en que siempre la rechace... (C_arajo, soy un estúpido... Si tan sólo pudiera decirle lo que sien... ¿que rayos? ¿que estoy diciendo)_Es totálmente absurdo todo esto ¿cómo podre pensar en ella?... Por Kami... aunque trato de olvidarla no puedo. (_Kuso!!!!.) _Regresaré para decirle que la amo... Sí!!! tal vez ella aun esté esperándome... (_¿Que estoy diciendo? pensar en ella te hará enfermar Sasuke...) _Me digo a mi mismo pero el estar tanto tiempo alejado de ella me ha hecho desearla y extrañarla como ni yo mismo tengo idea, al extremo de mandar lo de mi clan al carajo solo para ir a buscarla... _(¿tan enfermo estas Sasuke?... Valla, co cabe duda que estas perdiendo tu orgullo Uchiha)_... Kuso, si en estos momentos la tuviera... si ella estuviera aqui para abrazarla y nunca dejarla ir... **Mira como me tienes Sakura**

Aun recuerdo aquella noche en que nos separamos... Tu me abrazabas para retenerme y como un ciego te ignore... pero en el fondo algo queria hacerme cambiar de opinion... Tu. Y es que desde aquella vez me di cuenta que eras lo contrario a lo que me imagine. Cuando me abrazaste senti tus suaves brazos como un cobijo que justo en ese momento era lo que mas necesitaba... me senti vivo de nuevo. Cuando sentí tus lagrimas penetrar mi ropa mi cuerpo estremeció... solo queria sentir tu calor y decirte No llores Sakura, me quedare aqui contigo, pero no pude y cuando dijiste "te quiero" mi mente solo pensaba en una cosa... en ti (_Tambiente quiero Sakura_) esas eran las palabras que queria dejar salir, pero no pude. No queria mostrar mis sentimientos, no en ese momento.

... Y cuando te vi por segunda vez... wow. No podia creer lo que veia, no pude olvidarme de aquella imagen tuya... al oirte estremeci, al verte enloqueci y al separarme de nuevo de ti entristeci, aunque se escuche tan meloso asi lo era, no me importa decir cursilerias cuando se trate de decirte lo que siento...

Su mirada, su encantadora mirada había cambiado por completo... ya no me veia igual. Ya no sentia nada cuando me miraba antes. Su cuerpo había cambiado. Su cuerpo paso del de una niña al de una mujer. Es sorprendente tanta fuerza fisica detras de una mujer hermosa, su inteligencia y seguridd, su manera de hablar y expresarse, su talento y facilidad con el arte curativo, su virtd de ser muy buena y protectora... tan valiente... eso me hace enamorarme de ella _¿que? ¿que haces aqui sentado cuando deberias ir a buscarla y decirle que la... que la amas?... que no dejas de pensarla ni soñarla_

Y asi lo hice... fui a buscarla con la ilusion y esperanza de que ella aun estuviera alli y asi lo era... ella estaba alli. Su mirada era diferente, se veia feliz. Sus cabellos suaves y ahora largos... justo como me gusta... su voz tan femenina, su sonrisa reluciente y cálida... su aroma... sin duda era la misma. Se veía tan feliz... ¿a que se debe tanta felicidad?... creo saberlo. A pesar de que la veia igual que antes habia una cosa que no note que cambio en ella.

La vi, ahi sentada, talvez esperaba a alguien... -_¡¡¡Kuso!!! no tengo nada que hacer aqui ¡solo mirala! no es la misma de antes, es feliz y sin ti - _me dije a mi mismo ¿no te das cuenta de que no te pertenece?... ¿No te das cuenta de que hay una pequeña diferencia en ella? Claro!!!... Se ve hermosa con ese vestido lila con pequeñas flores de cerezo y lindos detalles... se ve hermosa con ese vestido de maternidad, ahora me doy cuenta de que no es la misma, su cuerpo ha cambiado... Su cuerpo ahora de mujer dejaba ver un abultamiento notorio ne el vientre... Ahora comprendo tanta felicidad -_¡Te lo dije... te dije Sasuke! -_

Me aleje de ahi con una sonrisa de tristeza en el rostro... Duele, pero se que ella será feliz con quien se merece y yo... Solo me ire maldiciendo el por que no decidi confesrme con ella antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. No la meresco... _-Kuso Sasuke... deja de decir esas estupideces por Kami, tu no eras asi. Esas son joterias... ¿porque demuestras tus emociones? Baka!!_

Me olvidaré de todo e imaginare que fui yo quien se gano su amor, quien abrio camino dentro de ella, que fue con migo con quienperdio la cordura... imaginare que el hijo que espera con felicidad es mio... me imaginare al lado de ella... imaginare que nada de esto paso y abriré los ojos y asi entonces despertaré de este sueño que nunca, jamas en mi vida quisiera recordar.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado este One Shot que hice especialmente para Maritza... una amiga querida y tambienlo hice para compensarla de las estupideces que escribi de Sakura en "Cuando no es como debiera de ser" jejej sorry**


End file.
